Gotta love Irony
by TheRainWolf
Summary: Roxas and Sora are shapeshifters but what happens when Roxas finds himself on a Pirate boat? Especially with a pirate who looks strangly like his childhood friend and first time crush? Oh the irony. Akuroku and Riso
1. Oh the Irony

Hello c:

This is my new story 3 i've decided to submit it cause one of my wonderful friends took her time and beta read it for me 3

This is mainly Akuroku, but there is some Riso in here and there might be some zemxy later on c:

Also im submitting this as T rated but there's some cuss words so im not sure if i should bump it up to M or not?

Hope you enjoy the first chap. 3

Disclaimer:All charecters belong to Square Enix and Disney .-.

Also don't read this if you don't like Yaoi. It makes no sense if you do...

* * *

"Hey Roxas wait up" I could hear my brother shout from behind me

"Hey Roxas, wait up!" I could hear my brother shout from behind me. I looked back to see him running to me. I slowed my pace and waited for the brunet.

"Thanks." He barked when he caught up with me. Yes I did say bark, at the moment we were both shaped as dogs. We're mutts; we come from a long line of shape shifters. Grandpa was a fox, Grandma was a Phoenix, Dad was a wolf and Ma was a ferret. They could only transform into that one animal and had a human form. I and my twin brother could both transform into three forms, four including our human. My forms include a white husky; which I was currently in, a white and blond ferret, and a white, red and black fox. My name is Roxas. My twin could be a brown and white husky, which he was now, a red and gold phoenix and a brown wolf. His name is Sora.

"You know I'll wait for ya!" I laughed as I began to walk down the streets paved with stone. We live in a world where cars and electronics weren't around. We knew what they were because our father travels to many worlds. This world is by far my favorite. It was like an old England town, with hills in the background and the ocean forward.

"Oh yeah like you waited for me when you just randomly started to run off" Sora said as he came to my side and walked at my pace. We could freely walk around in our dog forms. Though we had to make sure no one was around when we transformed back to our human forms. We could have just walked around in our human forms but sometimes it's just cooler being a dog. They have better senses, like smell and hearing, and you can get through a crowd a lot better.

"Come on, let's race home!" I could see our house from where we were.

"Nah let's just take our time. We're leaving here in two days." He was right. Father had business to attend to.

"Yeah, guess your right. I really like this place too." I frowned a little. Then a gunshot rang through the town. Both me and Sora jumped at the loud noise. We looked back toward the docks as many people came running towards us.

"Pirates!"

Many were screaming that title as more shots were unleashed and many of the people dropped, dead.

"Quick, we need to get home!" Sora shouted, we then went into high gear running for our house. We reached it but as we did a fire started on the roof of the next house to ours and quickly spread to ours.

We ran inside, for the door was open.

"MOM! DAD!" Both I and Sora yelled not even bothering to transform into our human selves. The flames had already spread to inside the house.

"Roxas, Sora!" Me and Sora looked to the right to see our dad in his wolven form standing through a door that lead underground where the pirates and fire could not reach. Mother in her ferret form clung to his head. Sora ran in front of me towards them. I ran after him but I had inhaled too much smoke and started to cough uncontrollably.

"ROXAS!" My father yelled, Sora was already looking back at me by father's side, fear in his bright blue eyes. I then darted to where they were, but then I heard a shaking from above. I look up to only see the roof start to cave in. I just stood in fear, my fathers and brothers yells not even registering in my mind. Then all went silent and ever thing stopped. I looked at my family.

"I love you." was what I breathed before I felt wood and fire claim my body.

"_I guess my summer vacation ends here." _I then blacked out. I knew that I would ether be crushed to death or burned to death.

_I had a dream as I waited for death. It was me and Sora when we were just little kids. Merely 5 years old. At the time we lived in a city. There were huge sky scrappers and it rained all the time. Me and Sora had wandered away from mother and were just walking down an ally. We were both in our human forms. We were not wet though; mother had given us an umbrella to keep us dry. We walked by a dumpster and saw two boys maybe two to three years older than us. They were wet and their clothes were ripped and torn. One had fiery red hair and one had silver hair. The two just sat there and looked at us. _

"_Here." I said as I gave the two our umbrella. Sora was about to do the same thing as me but I beat him to it. _

_The silver haired one took it and looked at us confusingly. This was a rough city and giving away anything no matter how old you were was rare here. _

"_Why are you giving us this? You don't even know us." The red head said this time. _

"_We can't accept this for free." the silver head said as he tried handing it back to me and Sora. _

"_It's not free." Sora said with a smile._

"_We have no money to pay you with." The red head said shaking his head. _

"_Money is not what we want." I smiled as I realized what Sora was doing. _

"_What we want is to know your names." I said with a toothy grin. _

"_And for you to be our friends." Sora did the same as me. The two older boys looked at us confusingly. _

"_My names Riku," said the silver haired one "and this is Axel." The two then went on to explain that they were orphans and lived in an orphanage but had run away yesterday. We sat and talked for a few hours it seemed like but then mom found us. She hugged us and then took Axel and Riku back to where they came from saying it was from their own good. She then took us home. We lived in the town for three months before we left and every day till our last we went and visited Axel and Riku. Riku and Sora got along very well as did I and Axel. Both I and Sora cried when we had to tell them goodbye. Riku cried as well but Axel didn't cry. _

"_Why aren't you crying?" I remember me saying to him as I sniffled._

"_Because I know I'll see you again." He grinned at me, his two front teeth missing. He always made me laugh. I hugged him before mom came and picked me and Sora up. As we drove away I could see Riku crying into his sleeve while Axel just stood there smiling at me. I stared at him till I couldn't see him anymore. _

_The dream was bitter sweet and left my heart pounding. _

_A tear feel down my face. I then realized how could I be crying if I was dead? That's when I came to._

I opened my eyes and looked around. I could smell sea salt water and when I looked up I saw some sea gulls. Then my brain registered where I was. I stood up on all fours, as I was still in my dog form, and ran to the railing that I saw. I looked down and saw water. I was on a boat. I backed away from the edge and looked around. I then saw a dirty blond boy run up to me.

"Hey you're awake!" He cheered as he petted me on my head. I really hated being petted. I growled softly at him but it was unheard or ignored.

"Hey Axel, He's awake!" he yelled.

"_Wait did he say Axel? Ha, the irony that he said that name." _I smirked I had just had a dream about my old friend and first crush who's name was Axel.

I heard foot steps and looked at where the human was. It was to a pair of stairs that went below the deck. I then saw the man named 'Axel' come up onto the deck from the stairs and walked over to me. He was tall; coarse every thing less than 3 feet was tall to me in this form. He had red hair just like my Axel. He had emerald eyes just like _my_ Axel. And he had black triangles under his eyes._just like my Axel_.

"_Wow, this irony is getting a little annoying." _I grumbled.

Axel let out short laugh as he kneeled down and stroked my head.

"He's a cute…dog…creature" _"Who doesn't know what a Husky is gosh" _

"Hmp, I'm a husky thank you very much. Stupid human." I laughed. I knew they wouldn't understand me. Just hear me bark. I felt weird though when I looked at their faces. Both had stopped petting me, eyes opened and mouth's opened. I gave them a confused look.

"God what's up with these humans? Maybe they've been at sea to long." I shook my head at the two.

"Oh right sea, gotta find a way off this ship" I walked away from the two and began to walk towards the edge.

"Holy shit!" I heard the red head say but paid no attention to it. I needed to find a way off this ship and see if Sora and my family were still alive. I then felt two strong arms reach under my front legs and pull me up. He brought me to eye level.

"H_e looks just like…" _

"RIKU!" Axel shouted as he ran over to the man holding me.

"_... okay the Irony is getting old now." _I snorted.

"Did you hear him to?" The blond said as he walked over to Riku as well.

"Yes, Demyx. It surprised me" Riku said with a look of interest in me.

"What is up with you humans? Haven't you ever heard a dog bark?" These humans were just too weird. I mean all they heard was bark bark bark, not like they understood me.

"Hey dog." I looked at Riku.

"What." I barked, still thinking all they could hear was a bark.

"I'm pretty sure you haven't realized this yet but we can understand every word your saying. You're not barking, you're talking plain English." I raised an eye brow at the silver head.

"Ha, I highly doubt that's true. I've never been able to talk human in this form before." I couldn't believe him. I've tried talking human in this form before, it didn't work to well. I struggled enough and got out of his arms. I licked my paw. A trait from my fox side.

"What do you mean by form?" Demyx said as the three looked at me. I then completely froze my actions. I then slowly turned my head and looked at the three.

"How'd you know I said that?" I said still looking at three. There's no chance that they can really understand me. Could they?

"For the second time you're not barking as you think you are. You are talking plain English." They could! They could really understand me. I was surprised at that but just shrugged it off. I had been around many abnormal things to let this get to me.

"Or maybe you're just speaking dog." I said again as I stood on all four and faced them.

"Highly doubtful." Axel said.

"Hmp well then I guess I can speak English in this form. New things happen every day." I said as I yawned.

I looked at the sail and saw a black flag swinging in the air.

'_So they're pirates, wonderful."_

"So mister doggie, whatcha mean by forms?" Demyx once again said.

"First don't call me mister doggie." I rolled my eyes. "My names Roxas and don't expect me to answer your question." I snorted.

I thought I had been killed, I was on a boat with a bunch of pirates and apparently I was speaking human, why be nice to them.

"Hey we saved your butt back at that island. So you should be at least nice to us" Riku said as I turned away from them. I guess that was a good reason but at the moment I just felt like being a bastard.

"And did I ask you to? No." I simply said as I walked away from the trio.

"Well if that's the case." Axel came up to me and picked me up and held me over the railing. "How about we just throw you over board and leave you to die." I squirmed a little then realized that I might as well accept all I had gone through.

"Fine I'll be nice, just don't drop me!" I barked as he took me back over to safety and put me on the ground, in front of Riku.

"So you gonna tell us now?" Riku said as he looked at me.

"Can we go somewhere more private? I would rather it be that few people know."

"We can go to my room." Axel said as he walked down the stairs he had emerged from. I followed with Riku and Demyx behind me. Axel stopped in front of a room and opened the door. I stepped in and watched the three humans come in. Axel locked the door since he was the last in.

"What I mean by forms. Is that I have, including this one, four different forms that I can turn into." I said simply, I highly doubted them to actually understand what I meant by this.

"So you're a shape shifter. I've heard of your kind, but I thought that you could only transform into one animal form and one human form." Riku said as he sat by Axel on his bed. Demyx was sitting in chair that was pulled next to a desk. The room was fairly clean.

"Well that's normally the case but there is a rare trait that if a shifter is made of pure blood then they will inherit the animals of those before them. I and my brother, Sora, are the only two in our family to get this trait." I explained as I sat down and looked at Axel.

"_He just reminds me so much of the kid from my dream." _

"So you're pure blooded? Pretty rare. Probably worth a good sum of money." Axel said with a smirk.

"Ha, even if you try to sell me by the time you'd get on land, I'd be gone before you blink."

"Cage you." Axel smirked again.

"I'd just transform to my smaller form and go through the bars." This was actually fun.

"Smaller cage" he said. I knew it was all just a game and he wasn't serous.

"Then I'd be dead" I grinned. It looked as I had won.

"Would you two stop your game? And Axel stop flirting with him, he's a dog." Riku simply said as he hit Axel upon the head.

"But he's got a human form. Don't cha?" Axel rubbed his head, as he looked at me.

"Yeah?" I said not really getting at what he was saying, but then I caught on as he smiled at me.

"But don't think you'll ever see it." I snorted as I turned my head away from them, looking at the wall. I then heard a bell ring.

"What's that?" I asked as the three pirates got up.

"Means there's a boat near us and we're going to attack it. You stay here okay Roxas? Don't want you getting shot before I get to see your human form." Axel said as he unlocked the door and the three exited the room.

"You're not going to see…" the door slammed shut. "it" I shook my head.

"Guess I'm stuck here. Wonder how Sora's doing."

Well that's all for now c: i'm not sure when i'll update again. i already have the second chap. almost finshed but i still need a beta reader. If anyone is intersted please IM me. My AIM and MSN is on my userpage c: R&R please 3

Also just want to thank bladebandit again for betaing this for me 3


	2. Sora's Journey

Mka well thanks to the convincing of Usagi-dorobou i've decided to update this without it being betaed .-. so i know there's a lot of spelling/grammer mistakes so just tell what me what i did wrong and i'll fix it ka? no yelling please.

Also becuase i wasn't sure really where to split the story into chapter's i've decided to have a new chapter every time the POV switches from Roxas and Sora, which it will do lots.lol, so some may be long while others could only be a few paragraphs.

Also this story is now dedicated to Usagi-dorobou and bladebandit (from DA) cause...i can xD lol no Usagi cause she was nice to me and she has this awesome story called "Stolen Hearts" you all should read it x3 and bladebandit cause even if she didn't know it she's what got me into Akuroku xD lol

Do i really have to put a disclaimer in this? i mean everyone knows i dont own KH .-. If i did...well lets just say Disney would want to sue me xD lol

Hope you enjoy this -very short- chapter x3 i'll update again if people seem to be intrested in this.

* * *

-- On a Distant World --

"Sora!" I heard mother yell. I ignored her as I went up the stairs and to my room.

"Just leave me ALONE!!" I yelled as I slammed my door and locked it hearing a click as I did so. I walked to my bed, the only thing that had been un-packed so far. I then flopped down upon it.

"I can't believe he's gone" I said sadly as I looked at the other side of the room. We always shared a room even if there were more then enough rooms for us to have separate ones.

"He's gone" I slowly said as a tear fell from my eye.

_I remember seeing his face and whisper 'I love you' before the roof fell on him and the fire engulfed him. I wanted to run over to where his body should be but father took the scruff of my neck and ran down the stairs to safety. We waited down there for hours it seemed. I cried the whole time. We could tell that the fire was almost gone since it was no longer as hot. We walked back up the stairs, mother still on fathers head and father leading. We looked through a crack in the door to see if anyone was there. Both I and father froze when we saw them. Three pirates were in the now burnt down house and were looking around. The blonde pirate was moving the wood where Roxas body should have been beneath. _

"_Hey look! There's a dog under this wood. Help me move it so I can see if it's still alive" He said, the other two pirates came over to him and helped move the wood. The red head then picked up my brother. Roxas's fur was now a grayish color instead of its usually pure white. _

"_Is it still breathing?" the silver haired one asked the red head who put one of his fingers to my brother's neck. Me and father nether moved or said anything as we watched what was happening. They couldn't see us but we could see them. _

"_Yeah I feel a pulse" my heart skipped a beat when I heard him say that. I was so thankful that my brother was alive that I almost yelped, almost. _

"_Can we keep him?? Oh please axel please" and that's when I know my heart sped up. _

"_Yeah, Captain said if we found a dog we could keep him. Come on let's go" my heart stopped, my breathing stopped and my whole body felt like a bolder had just fallen on it. I couldn't move, mother closed her eyes and father refused to even look as the three men walked off with Roxas. Tears flowed from my eyes. I looked at my parents. They had just let that strange man carry Roxas off, with out even trying to help him._

"Roxas…" I slowly woke from my little nap as I saw father walk into the room. Right, he had a key.

"Sora, I need to talk to you" He said as he sat on my bed. I sat up and looked at him. His hair was brown like mine but his eyes were an odd-ish gray. He had on a grey button up shirt and plain blue jeans.

"I know you miss your brother. Me and your mother do very much too" I looked at the floor.

"Then why didn't you help him?" I said as another tear fell from my poor eyes.

"Those men had guns, if I would have even moved out of my hiding spot they would have shot me and then come over to where I was and take you too. Leaving your poor mother alone." I could tell he was about to cry. He was the kind of dad that never cried unless something was very bad.

"Couldn't you have…" I looked at him.

"No, I couldn't have done anything" he said as he got up and looked at me. This just triggered my anger as I stood up and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I ran towards the only window in my room, it was wide open. I leaped out of it and instantly transformed in to my phoenix form. I flew away from the house. I'm not sure if father or mother tried to follow me, but I knew they couldn't catch me. I was to far up and going to fast. I didn't even know where I was going but I then realized where my wings were taking me once I saw the blue ocean under me. If I couldn't do anything to prevent Roxas from leaving then I'm damn well going to try to find him now.

"I'm coming Roxas" I squawked as my golden tail feathers waved in the wind. I didn't know where I was going but I knew I was going to find Roxas, or die trying.

* * *

Ka well that's all for now. Tell me what you think? ka? also while i was writting this i was thinking of making Leon the father but now i have better plans for him and Cloud c: so yeah the mother and father are non-important you won't see them for a long time. lol

Now I'm off to see Trace Adkins live and in person at the state fair! lD lol


	3. Cold's suck

Why hello c: lol well i've gotten up to chapter 6 written so hopefully i'll submit all them before I go to NY and start Band camp. lol that's something i really wanna write. A band camp Finfic with Akuroku in it. There is so few here and the few that are here are like never updated.

Disclaimer: blah blah no one answered my question. So i'm not putting a disclaimer anymore cause everyone know's no one from Square or disney acually has a FF acount let alone writes Fanfic's lol

Thanks to TheFallenOnes, gintagirl, and Usagi-dorobou for reviewing c:

Gotta love Irony is dedicated to Usagi-dorobou and Bladebandit c:

Hope you all like this -longer- chapter x3

* * *

The banging had come and gone. The attack only lasted maybe 10 minutes, but the gun shots were enough to make me crawl under Axel's bed and hold my ears. I could have just transformed into one of my other forms so my hearing wasn't as good but the only form that had worse hearing was my human one and I wasn't taking any chance with Axel coming in and seeing me. No matter what, I was going to make sure he didn't see my human form.

It seemed like forever before Axel, Riku and Demyx came back into the room, I was still under the bed when they did so.

"Hey where'd Roxas go" I heard Demyx ask. I still kept my paws over my ears. The noise from before had given me a headache, a very bad one.

"He couldn't have left the room, I locked it after we left" Axel said. I might as well tell them where I was, but sure as hell I wasn't moving.

"I'm under here" I said as loud as I could without upsetting my head. I then saw Axel kneel down next to the bed and look at me. He then grabbed my front paws and pulled me out from under the bed. He then sat down and put me in his lap, I intently buried my head as best I could into his shirt trying to drown out as much noise as I could.

"What's the matter with him" I heard Riku say as someone sat down next to Axel. I was guessing it was Riku. Axel petted my head, what little he could.

"Dogs have higher sense of hearing so the gunshots probably gave him a headache or something." Bingo, thanks for being so smart Axel.

"Is he going to be okay?" Demyx voice was just a little too high pitch for my poor ears to handle at the moment. I whined and tried to bury my face deeper into Axel's shirt, it wasn't working though.

"I think it'll be best if you two left, he needs some quite." When I fell well I gotta make a note to thank Axel.

"Okay." Demyx said sadly as Riku stood up.

"Don't try raping him; remember he's just a dog right now." Riku laughed quietly as him and Demyx walked to the door.

"Hahaha, I'll keep that in mind" Axel smirked as the door closed. I relaxed a little and before I knew it I was asleep.

_I had a dream as I slept in Axel arms. It wasn't a memory though. I was flying over the seas. I couldn't tell what I was, I knew I was a bird but not sure what kind. That's one thing I always evened Sora about. He could fly. I always wished I could. _

_In this dream I was looking for someone. I didn't know who though. They had been taken from me and I couldn't prevent them from being taken. I was looking for them; I knew they would be at sea. _

_It ended to soon though and I never found the person I was searching for. _

I opened my eyes and yawned. I looked hazily at my surroundings. I was at the foot of Axel's bed. He was still asleep inside the bed. I'm not sure why I did this but I stood up and walked over to him so I could see his face. I sat right beside him and looked at his face.

He reminded me so much of the Axel I knew. He looked just like him, I wonder if they're the same person. I wouldn't ask though.

It surprised me when his eyes opened and a smile came across his face.

"Feeling better?" he asked as his right hand, the closest to me, came over and petted my head.

"Yeah, just a little headache. I'm fine now." I spoke quietly as I looked at him.

"You know, your eyes remind me of an old friend." He pulled me down, so my head rested on his chest, it being bare by the way, and forcing me to lie down. His right arm hung around my shoulders and he looked up at the ceiling.

"His name was Roxas too, but he was a human. I meet him when I was around 8. He was 5 I believe. I and Riku were orphans at the time and we met him and his brother one stormy night. I can't remember his brother's name though." He paused for a minute and I took the time to look at his face. It went from happy to sad to thinking then back to happy.

"He had blonde hair and it was very spiked. The thing that I remember the most about him though was his crystal blue eyes, like yours. I only knew him for 3 months but in those three months I ended up falling love with him" my heart stopped. So this was the Axel I meet back then. He then looked at me, to see if I was listening. So not to be rude I asked what happened after that even though I already knew.

"He moved. I still miss him and I'm positive if I ever meet him again I'd probably tell him how I felt, wonder if I'd still feel the same if I did see him again." He then laughed "But the chance's of me seeing him again is very slim."

"You never know, it's a small world after all" I smiled as best I could. My heart was racing so fast right now I think it was about to explode.

"Thanks" He ruffled my ears and then sat up making me sit up as well.

"Well, better get ready." He then pulled the covers off and stood up and stretched. It was then that I noticed that he had a six pack and currently was only wearing a pair of silk black boxers. Instead of embarrassing myself I crawled under the covers and tried to sleep or at least pretend to sleep.

A few weeks passed by. The days went by fast. Some days were quite, some days Axel would take me out on the deck and other days were filled with gunshots and those usually ended up having me sleep in Axel's arms trying to get rid of my headache. Me and Axel got along very well and soon I was very good friends with Axel, Riku and Demyx, but they had only seen me in my Dog form that was until one cold winter day. You see when a shape shifter gets sick they can't hold onto any of their transformations and they always revert to their human form.

On this wonderful day I woke up feeling like crap. My nose was dry and clogged and my stomach felt like it was inside out, though at the time I was still in my dog form. I was lying next to Axel like usually and like usual he got up, got dressed and got ready for a day of work on the ship, but before he left he came over to me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You don't look to hot Roxie, you feeling okay?" He asked a little concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me" I faked a smile as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so" He then got up and walked out of the room.

I was lying though, as I said I felt like shit. Within the hour I had transformed into my human form. Luckily though we shape shifters can retain any clothes if we were wearing any. So I was outfitted with a white tank top with a checkered jacket and a pair of black pants. At the time I didn't care if Axel saw my human form all I thought about was cuddling in the blankets that were oh so warm. I hid under the blankets, with them pulled tightly around me.

I must have fallen asleep because I stirred when I heard the door open. It was Axel, Riku and Demyx, or at least that's what I guessed, I was still under the covers.

"He didn't look so good this mourning and I think he might be sick" Axel said as he lead Riku and Demyx into the room.

"Um hey Axel, did Roxas grow any since this mourning?" Demyx asked as Axel looked at him strangely.

"No why?"

"Um…because there's a huge lump under your sheets and I'm pretty sure Roxas isn't that big."

I heard foot steps coming closer to the bed.

"Roxas?" Hearing my name I shifted under the covers.

"Roxas is that you?" Axel asked.

"Who else would it be?" I grunted. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I wanted to sleep.

"Could you come out of the covers for a moment?" Riku asked this time.

"What for?" I grunted again, I was tired damn it.

"Um…we just want to see something." Axel sounded kind of nervous. I gave up though if I looked at them then maybe they would leave and let me go back to dream land.

I slowly found my way out of the covers and poked my head out and looked at the three, giving the best glare I could being half asleep and sick as a dog…haha horrible pawn.

It was when the three looked at me strangely that I took the time to realize that I was in my human form, which I had told Axel he would never see.

I took my hand out and looked at it. Instead of seeing a paw with white fur I saw a hand made of almost pink flesh.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I again realized that I was so sick that I had transformed.

"So is this your human form?" Demyx was to first to speak as I sat up and let the covers fall off my shoulders, I sat cross legged and sneezed.

"Yes" I grunted and looked hazily at the three.

"I thought you said you would never show your human face?" Axel smirked as he placed a hand under my chin and made me look straight at him.

"It's not like I had a choice. I have a cold." I sneezed again. I hate colds.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Demyx asked as he looked at me.

"You can't sustain your other forms when your sick can you?" Riku asked.

"No." I simply said glaring at Axel who was still holding my chin and looking me square in the eyes.

"Can you two leave the room" Axel finally said as he let go of my chin and looked at the other two. It caught both Demyx and Riku off guard.

"Why?" Demyx asked granting a glare from Axel. Riku had known Axel for pretty much his whole life. This meant he knew when Axel wanted to be alone.

"Come on Demy" Riku said as he grabbed Demyx's arm and pulled him out of the room.

Axel walked over to his desk and just looked at the wall for awhile.

I shifted my position a little.

"_He knows it's me. He knows I was the one he met so many years ago." _

He didn't say anything, just looked at the wall. This making me fell very un-comfortable. He then turned and looked at me. He walked over to me and stood at the edge of the bed glaring down on me. I didn't look at him but instead found a nice spot on the floor to stare at.

Before I knew what happened I found myself under Axel, his hands pinning mine to the bed and his legs straddling my waist. I instantly blushed but then looked into his eyes and realized he wasn't going to try anything; he just wanted me to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" He asked in a normal tone. It wasn't sad nor was it mad just normal.

"I….I was scarred." I tried pulling my hands free but had no luck.

"Scared about what? You think I wouldn't feel the same as I did back then if I knew you were a shifter?" He voice became a little sadder.

"I don't know why I was scarred…I just…was" I closed my eyes trying to keep the tears from escaping. He sighed, let go of my hands and sat down still straddling my waist.

"I guess something's in the world just scare you for no reason." He sighed again and looked at me. Our eyes met and nether of us said anything for awhile that is until I sneezed.

"I guess I should let you go back to sleep." He then got off me and stood by the bed.

"I can't really get you any medicine cause to everyone else on the ship besides me, Riku and Dem, think you're just a mangy mutt." He wrapped the covers around me and placed a hand on my check his thumb rubbing just under my right eye.

"Just get some rest ka? It's only noon so I still got stuff to do. I'll try to be back before dinner is served." He leaned down and kissed my forehead causing a blush to come across my face.

He smirked as he walked out the room, closing and locking the door after him.

Within a days time my cold was gone and I was back in my dog form. Which saddened Axel but I knew he was joking around. A week went by and everything went by the same as when Axel didn't know who I really was. Everything was the same. Or so I thought.

i know there's a lot of spelling/grammer mistakes so just tell what me what i did wrong and i'll fix it ka? no yelling please.

Also for those who care -which is no one xD lol- the trace adkins concert was awesome c: and tonight i get to go see Martina Mcbride c:


	4. Lost and Found

Whoa this is probably the shortest chapter i've ever written xD lol Well yeah sorry about the lateness of this chap. I didnt get to submit it before i left for NY so yeah. I've been to and back from NY and have gone through Band Camp for the second time (go class of '11) and so now i have a week or so before school starts.

Anyway i'll submit the 5th chapter after Usagi-dorobou updates "Stolen Hearts" c: Chapter 5 will/is longer then this chapter c:

This story is dedicated to Usagi-dorobou and bladebandit

TheFallenOnes:I don't think there is a person alive who likes colds xD lol

Usagi-dorobou: No you update x3

Silver-Excalibur: Aw thank you c: for the kind words and for caring. lol the concert was awesome. i got some amazing pictures 3

gintagirl: I'm glad you like it c: and you find out about Sora in this chapter :3

Hope you all enjoy this -short- chapter.

* * *

I had been flying from a month now

I had been flying from a month now. I got to visit some nice worlds on my journey. I'd have to tell Roxas about them when I found him.

I had seen many ships but none bared the black flag symbolizing pirates.

"Where are you Roxie" I said solely as I looked at the wide blue sea. It was then that my eyes caught a glimpse of something in the distance. I flapped my wings faster so I could get a better look at the strange object. It was when I got closer did I realize it was a ship. What made my heart flutter was that on the flag pole I saw a black flag.

"Yes they're pirates" I squawked as I carefully flew close to the ship. When I got close enough to it I saw three humans on the deck of the ship and a white husky. I almost fell out of the sky when I realized that the three pirates that were on the deck were the same as the ones that had taken my brother which meant….THAT DOG WAS ROXAS!!

"ROXAS!!" I screamed at the top of my phoenix lungs. As I did so the dog, which I was confident was Roxas, looked up at me with his ears perked up.

"SORA!" I hear him yelp as he got up on all fours and started wagging his tails. I then made a dive at him. Around half way to the ship I started transforming to my human form. Before I hit Roxas I grabbed him in my arms and rolled when I hit the deck.

* * *

Now since you've finshed reading this you should go read "Stolen Hearts" cause it's awesome x3


	5. It can never be perfect

Hi Hi c: lol

okay well i know i was suppused to update this awhile ago but i've been so busy with marching band :0 and...my comp. got a virus so i had to get it refortmatted. Luckly i didn't loss nothing important c: but now i have no Word .-. soooo expect lots of spelling mistakes and things here. i tried fixing it manualy in Notepad but when i tried submitting it in the Documents it was all...idk weird like. Theres was boxes and stuff instead of words and periods...so yeah.

This story is dedicated to Usagi-dorobou and bladebandit

* * *

Before I knew what happened I was in Sora's arms, him giving me a hug that threatened to break my spine.

"Sora…Spine breaking…can't breath" I said through strained breaths. It was then that Sora realized the death hug he had on me.

"I'm sooooo sorry but I've been flying around for like a month and I'm just so happy that I finally found you!!" He couldn't stop smiling as he talked.

"Hey Roxas, is this your brother?" It was then that it reentered my mind that Axel, Riku and Demyx were standing behind us. It was also then that Sora looked up to the see the three. He hugged me protect fully and growled at the three.

"Hey why don't you chill, we're not going to hurt you." Axel said as he walked closer. I then looked at Riku. Axel had told Riku who I really was after he himself had found out. This meaning that Riku knew all to well who Sora really was.

"Name's Axel, nice to see ya again Sora." Axel smiled as he kneeled down to look Sora in the face. Riku looked at Sora. After all this time I still couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"What do you mean by again? I've never met you!" Sora still held onto me tight glaring at Axel.

"Sora let go" I squeezed out of Sora's arms and stood by his right side.

"Roxas?" Sora looked confused by the whole situation.

"Sora remember when we were little we went to that one rainy world and met the two boys, Axel and Riku? Well this is the same Axel we met way back when and the guy with the gray hair over there is Riku, the same one you…" My eyes fell from Sora's and went to Riku's.

"Riku?" Sora stood up and walked closer to Riku. "Riku is that….is that really you??" Sora looked straight into Riku's eyes.

"Yeah." Was all Riku said as a small smile graced his lips.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" Sora's arms wrapped themselves around Riku and gave Riku a big hug as he buried his head into Riku's chest. Riku just hugged Sora back and closed his eyes.

"Aww how cute. Oh Roxas I missed you too!" Axel then went to hug me. Stupid. I just moved out of the way and Axel tipped right over as his face met the brown wood of the ship.

"I'm just over-excited that you missed me so much but it seems as if Mr. Wood missed you more. Oh what a shame" now that is some nice sarcasm. I snorted. Before you get the wrong idea, I love Axel. With all my heart and there wasn't a day that he didn't come up in my mind. It's just…I wasn't as affectionate as Sora was.

"That was cold Roxas" Demyx giggled as Axel sat up and rubbed his nose.

"So the other one has arrived I see" Axel, Riku, Demyx, Sora and I all froze when we heard this deep controlling voice. Riku let go off Sora. Demyx stopped giggling and Axel stood up. Their eyes all meet with a fair skinned silver haired man. I knew not his name but heard Axel and the others referred to him as captain.

"Captain you knew?" Demyx said wary of the man. The man walked over to Sora and Riku. He grabbed Sora's chin and turned it roughly to look at him.

"I knew ever since I laid my eyes on that mutt. They stink of the vile scent." The man twisted his nose as he let go of Sora's chin harshly.

Wait….he said scent…

"You….you can smell it?" I was on full alert, ears down, chest to the ground, butt raised high, and tail as high as it'll stretch.

The man just smirked at me, yellow eye's taunting me.

"Roxas?" I saw Axel in the corner of my eye. I had no time to deal with him.

"That only leaves one person you could be. The last decedent of the master clan. Am I correct?" My lips pushed up to show the man my pearly whites.

"You are correct, son of Wolven Bernver and Flying Sernra." At the end of the last word, I was off. Running dead ahead at the man. A snare escaped my mouth as I jumped at the man. My teeth sunk into his biceps. Blood filling my mouth. My eye's meet his. The last thing I remember was seeing a glint of amusement in his eyes before a searing pain came to my neck and my vision went black and I feel to the floor lousing all conscience.

Hours later I awoke. I had expected to be ether dead or in a cage but found nether. Axel's warm body and his bed is what I did find. Not surprising though I was in my human form. Axel's arm's tightly held me close to him. Both of us were shirtless. He usually slept that way and I…I didn't really know. I looked down to see bandages wrapped around my abdomen. Axel had bandages on his right arm. I wonder what happened.

"You feeling okay?" I looked at Axel's face to see his eyes open and a smile on his face.

"yeah…what happ…" my eyes went wide. The smell…it was him. I started to shake.

"What's wrong Roxie??" Axel grabbed my shoulders and looked extremely worried.

"It's him. He's coming. Oh please don't let him take me." Tears were on the verge of coming as I looked at Axel.

"Who's com…" he sentence was cut short as a knocking noise from the door came.

"Just…pretend you're asleep." He said softly as he sat up and walked over to the door.

"Yes sir?" He said as he opened the door. I could smell the one they call captain and another smell. If I wasn't pretending to sleep I would have snarled. He had with him a hunter.

"Where is the vile creature?" the captain snapped.

"He's on my bed sir but he's still asleep." I heard footsteps come closer to the bed.

"Get up!" Without warning he grabbed the back of my neck and threw me on the ground. I yelped as I hit the hard wood floor. My eye's opened to find Axel kneeling by my side. The man was coming closer. I could also see now that the one he had with him was indeed a hunter, he had blue hair with yellow eyes. Though by the way he trailed after the silver haired man you could tell he was trained and wouldn't do anything with out an order from his master. The man knelt down to me. He grabbed my chin and looked me in the eye.

"How old are you creature?" his voice was like razor blades to my ears. I could see Axel through the corner of my eye he seemed to be mouthing 'tell him what he wants'. I grunted but looked at the man.

"I'm 18 years of age" I replied with no emotions. The man smirked.

"So your sexually mature" my expression didn't change.

"Yes." A grin spread across the man's face. I had a bad feeling about this.

"On this ship who do you trust the most?" Well this question caught me on surprise. I didn't have to think for more then a split second before I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Axel" He let go of my chin and stood up. Smiling at me. He then turned to Axel, who stood up as well.

"Axel I want you to mate with this creature. It'll explain everything about mating." My eyes went wide as the evil man looked at me and smirked. "And if you're not mated by tomorrow then I'll force him to mate with a person of my choosing." The man left the room with a laugh. The blue haired man walked after him. Axel walked over and closed the door. He then walked over to me, picked me up, walked over to the bed and set me down. I sat up Indian style as Axel sat in front of me on the bed. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"What does he mean by mating? And what does that have to do with anything?" Were his first two questions. I sighed this was going to be awkward explaining to him.

"Well for starters we shifter's mate for life and when we mate we get and give a special mark depending on who we mate with. Usually the mark we get is on our backs, shoulder or sometimes it can be on the face. The mark it self is usually the dominate mate's family symbol. Shifter's can also mate with any gender. Both gender's are capable of giving child birth." My eyes shifted to the floor. "And it has a lot of what's going on. If I were to mate with you I would calm down intensely and would not be able to disobey any of your orders. Your _captain _is probably thinking that if this were to happen it'd be easier to control me and make use of me." I sighed again closing my eye's for a minute then looked back at Axel. He looked as if he was thinking hard.

"Interesting." He tapped his chin and looked at me. "But how exactly are we supposed to mate? Like what do we do to mate?" He looked at me confusingly.

"Well…" I closed my eyes again and tried to gather my thoughts. "Well we mate by doing what you humans call sex. It's just before we started I would bite your neck and inject a natural toxian that I carry in my body. This will alter your reproductive system so when you realse your seed in me it'll carry your mark which would appear on me in the followed 4 hours. Where I bite you will turn into a mark of my own and will never fade." His expression was one that I would laugh at had it been any other time.

"Wait?! Alter my reproductive system?! What's that mean?!" He asked nervesly. I stifled a laugh.

"Don't worry. You won't even notice. It really doesn't do anything. It just makes you give me a mark. Normally during mating this doesn't happen but since your not a shifter it's required." I could see him visibly relax. He then sighed.

"Okay that's much better. I thought you meant that I was like going to be pregnant or something" he laughed a little.

"No…since you're a human you'll be the dominate one and I'll be the one who would get pregnant." I sighed. We sat in silence for awhile.

"So…"he began. I looked at him and he flinched a little.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense." I shook my head as to try and relax. I looked back at Axel who was surprisingly blushing.

"It's…okay…so…umm…" He kept looking at me and then at the floor, never making direct eye contact. I smiled. He was nervous and didn't want to make the first move. So I did. In an instant I had him laying on his back with me straddling his waist. He looked up surprised as I smiled a devilish smile.

"This is going to burn like hell when I'm engecting it in your system but the pain will subside when I finish." I then lowered my head so my mouth was hovering over his right shoulder. I heard him gulp. "Tell me when your ready." My breath was hot on his skin. I could feel his body tense under mine. I could also see out of the corner of my eye that he had closed his eyes.

"Yeah I'm ready." His hand grabbed the sheets and his eyes stayed closed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, biting into his soft flesh. I could taste blood seep out of the wound and I licked it up. I then focused intesnly as the toxican's that were normally in my body started to be realsed through small holes in my canine's which were currently in Axel's skin.

Axel grunted and tried to move away unentenshily. I moved my left hand so it was placed on Axel's cheek. I started rubbing under his upside down tear with my thumb.

* * *

Thats all for now xD lol till next time c:

Reveiw if you want. lol


	6. Trust issues

Hello : D Anyone miss me? it's only been about two years, lol. Sorry for such the LONG update especially for a small tiny chap. like this : ( but i want to say that this is a completly new chapter six. I originally had a different one all written up and i decided to scrap it. So i plan on writting most of today and hopefully get chaprter seven up by tonight or tomorrow.

Sorry for any and all spelling/grammer mistakes. I don't have a beta reader and i myself SUCK's at spelling and grammer lol. If you would like to donate your time and effort and be mentioned in all upcoming chapters send me an email (save1410_kries_) or note on DA (.com). Well that's all for now : )

Also has anyone ever noticed how i always make Sora's part shorter? I don't mean to : ( i'll try and makes his longer next time : )

* * *

When I awoke my world was filled with silver. I shifted my head so his hair would fall from the frame of my face. Not in a million worlds had I ever expected to meet him again, nor had I ever thought I would be his. His strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me protectively towards him. I could see the mark start to form on his shoulder. I closed my eyes. I still couldn't believe we went through with it last night. I wonder if they had made Roxas and Axel…probably. A sigh escaped my lips as I opened my eyes, only to see teal ones staring back at him. I jumped a little in surprise but calmed down when Riku started to rub my bare back with his hand.

"I'm sorry…Did I wake you?" I smiled a little hoping I wasn't the cause of his…awake-ness I guess you could say.

"No, I usually get up early." He smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose. His face was so close to mine.

"Oh" I could feel my face start to heat up as Riku smiled.

"You're so cute, you know that." My heart started beating like a drum when he climbed on top of me, his hair falling to the sides of my head. He bent down and was about to kiss me when he suddenly he fell on top of me, knocking the wind out of me, his forehead rested on mine and his eyes were closed. I could see pain written all over his face. I frowned as I started rubbing his back.

"Are you all right?" he grunted then rolled back on to the bed holding his right shoulder.

"Why does this hurt so damn much." He gritted his teeth and I could tell he was in serious pain. I frowned, knowing I had caused the pain, and I felt bad, I really did, but I knew by tomorrow I would be in worst pain then him, but I had to do something for him now.

"Here move your hand" I got up and straddled his waist lowering my head to his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked at my questionably, but he didn't move his hand.

"What…what are you going to do?" he voice even sounded like it was laced with fear. "Your not going to bite me again, are you…?" I lifted my head and looked at him.

"No I'm going to make you feel better…don't you trust me?" my eyebrows knitted together as I looked at him, he turned his head, he wouldn't face me.

"I want to say I do…I did back then and I should now…but I really don't know you…" I looked at him then looked back down at his hand. He was right, we just meet again after all these years and the only time he ever knew me was when I was five, and when you're that young you don't truly know anyone because you're always talking about unicorns and rainbows. He was right, in a sense we were two complete strangers, and nether of us could tell you anything about the other, the only thing we knew were each others first name, not last name, just first. I sighed and got off him and sat cross-legged. He too sat up, still holding his shoulder.

"I guess your right. Well then. Maybe we should take the time and get to know each other." I smiled at him as he finally looked at me. He too smiled, but I could still see the pain written all over his face. "Here, let me take care of your shoulder first. My papa always told me that by licking the wound it makes it feel better, especially on your mate." Riku looked at me questionably still but finally dropped his hand, exposing his bright red mark.

"I don't know that much on you shape shifters, but I'll take your word for it." He smiled a little. I nodded and leaned over, slowly licking the redden spot. In the corner of my eye I could see his eyes close and I could feel his muscles tense. After a minute or so he rested his head on my shoulder and sighed, I then could feel his muscles become less tense and soon were completely relaxed. I ended with a small kiss and then nuzzled his neck, closing my eyes as his hands wrapped themselves around me.

"Thank you Sora. The pains all gone." He hummed lightly.  
"Your welcome, I'm glad I could help." He slowly dragged us both down. We both laid there cuddling for what seemed like hours. At first the only noise was that of his soft song, but soon we both started talking. Getting to know each other better. I smiled, knowing this was probably the happiest day of my life so far. Getting to spend this time with Riku and finally knowing that my brother was safe.

* * *

Well that's all for now : ) Leave a review if you like, i do love reading them : )


	7. Time to explain

Woo : D this took almost all day to write D: well i wanted to clear somethings up about Shfters, Masters, Hunters, and some other things : ) i didn't want to bore you guys to much so i didn't add EVERYTHING in lol the rest of the stuff i might add through out the story, or if you guys really want to know just PM or leave your question in the review and i'll send you a message answering your questions : ) UNLESS it's one about a major point in the story (such as what's Roxas's or Sora's powers) those you will find out later ;)

I hope you enjoy this and as always its not beta-read. Find a promblem and put it in the review and i'll fix it : )

This story is dedicated to Usagi-dorobou and bladebandit

Impotant AR at the bottom : ) Enjoy Chapter 7.

* * *

I opened my eyes and the first thing I notice was my complete lack of vision. This wasn't because of anything physically wrong with me. No this had to do with Axels arm being across my face blocking my view of anything and everything.

"Axel." I whispered softly, hoping he would wake up. My hopes vanished when I heard him snore loudly. I sighed before taking his arm and gently removed it. I placed it on his chest and slowly slipped out of bed. I looked back at him and he had rolled over, facing the wall, I smiled as I got up and grabbed my clothes that were scattered on the floor. I put my boxers and pants on and walked over to the mirror that was on the wall. I got close and looked at my face. I then started un-raveling the bandages that were on my stomach. A slash ran from my naval, across the left side of my body and ended near my tail bone. It was only a scar now. Another good thing about being a shifter was that we recovered very fast from flesh wounds. Though the scar it self would take a few weeks to heal completely. I turned around trying to look at my back. It was then that I heard Axel laugh. I quickly turned around and saw him lying on his left side looking straight at me, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What" I blushed a little bit as I walked over to him and sat on the bed.

"Nothing just admiring you, admiring yourself." He laughed as I threw his pillow at him.

"Shut up. I wasn't admiring myself." Axel sat up and wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Then what were you doing?" I looked at him and then at the ground.

"Nothing, I was just seeing how my wound looked." _And to see if I had gotten my mating mark yet_. Of coarse I didn't tell him that, I didn't want him thinking anything was wrong with me.

"Yeah that was a pretty nasty slash," his finger trailed from my naval all the way to my spine, tracing the outline of the scar. This sending shivers up my back. "But you've seem to healed from it nicely."

"What happened anyway?" I could see in the corner of my eye that he had closed his eyes.

"Captain hit you in the neck when you bite him and Saïx ran over and sliced you open with his sword. Riku and I took off our shirts and tied them around you to stop the bleeding." I tensed up thinking about that hunter.

"He didn't hurt Sora did he?" Axel started running his fingers up and down my spine, making me less tense.

"No. Though Sora was pretty ready to attack him, thankfully Dem stopped him."

"How's your shoulder?" he stopped his tracing and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Hurts like hell, but I can take the pain. Doesn't really bother me as long as I know I'm with you." I blushed a little bit but that quickly went away when a scent caught my attention.

"They're here." I grunted as a knock came on the door.

"I'll be right there." Axel said as he hurried up and got boxers and pants on. He was still putting his wife beater on when he answered the door. My nose scrunched up when I saw the _captain_ and his dog. I stayed sitting on the bed as they walked in.

"I hope that you have completed my request?" Xemnas said as he looked at Axel, the dog wouldn't stop staring at me.

"Yes, Captain." Axel said as he moved the strap of his wife beater off his right shoulder to show Xemnas, who nodded and smiled at seeing the mark. His attention then moved to me.

"And where is yours?" Axel's eyes were on me now to. I looked at the ground, not wanting to stare at the Xemnas's golden eyes.

"I haven't received it yet." Xemnas's eye brow rose.

"Hmm...You haven't. Well that doesn't give us much proof that you mated now does it?" I looked up and sent him a glare.

"There be enough proof tomorrow and you know that." He smiled and laughed a little at my statement.

"Ah yes I have forgotten about that. Your first cycle, won't that be interesting." He laughed some more and looked at Axel. "You are on cleaning duty with Riku today. Clean the upper deck and I don't mind if you take your pets up for some air. They have full range of the ship now and starting next week they will be helping with the raids." Axel looked at how confused.

"But captain what can they do?" Xemnas just smiled at this as he opened the door.

"They can do a lot more now." He snickered as him and his hunter left the room, Axel closing the door after him.

"What does..." I cut him off.

"I don't feel like talking about it now." I grabbed my shirt, leaving my jacket on the bed. "Come on, you have work to do." I tried smiling at him but he wore a frown.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I muttered as I slipped my shirt on.

"You can't tell me not to worry. I have no idea what's going on and you really haven't been too helpful at telling me anything about you or your species." Axel fired at me. I looked down at the floor and then at him.

"Just don't worry for now. I'll explain tonight....okay?" he looked at me doubtfully and sighed.

"Okay. If you promise." He walked over to where I was standing and rested his forehead on mine.

"Yes I promise." He smiled and slowly leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back at first but stopped and pulled away, smiling at him.

"Huh?"

"Sora." Was all I could say before Axel's door swung open and in came a joyful happy Sora, followed Riku who was carrying tow buckets filled with water. Sora ran over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Roxas, I've missed you so much!!" I laughed as I hugged him back.

"I saw you just yesterday."

"Hey Axel come on, we need to go clean." Riku said he sat one of the buckets down.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Axel laughed a little as he walked over to Riku and grabbed the bucket.

"Come on you two love birds." Riku jokingly said as he walked back to the door.

"Hey you never said I had to be fateful." Sora said happily as we followed Axel out of the room. Riku just shock his head at Sora's statement, laughing a little.

"So Roxas," Sora said once Axel and Riku were far enough ahead of us so they couldn't hear us. "Have you told Axel about what will happen tomorrow?" Sora grabbed my hand and held it tightly. We always held hands so nothing was awkward to us about this.

"No, I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow. Have you told Riku?" I looked at Axel's back; he had no idea what he just got himself into.

"Yeah, me and Riku talked pretty much all morning about everything." My eyes shifted to Riku for a minute. I may have been on this boat for a while now but I still couldn't believe it was them. It'd been so long since we first meet them and they looked so different from back then. I sighed bringing my head out of my thoughts.

"Geez since when have you had such balls Sora?" Sora snickered, a smile spreading across his face.

"It's not that I have balls, it's that this kind of stuff doesn't bother me. I don't mind telling Riku anything and everything." Sora looked at Riku lovingly.

"Why can't I just tell him…I know I can trust him but…it still doesn't feel comfortable." My eyes feel to my feet as we continued to walk.

"You've always had social problems Rox. Don't beat your self up because of this."

"I know…I just wish I was more confident." We watched Axel and Riku walk up to stairs to get to the upper deck but Sora stopped me from going up. He grabbed my other hand and made me face him.

"Look Rox, You are you. I believe in you and I know you will be able to tell Axel everything. I believe that you will grow out of your shell the more time you spend with him." Sora's smile made me feel so much better about myself. I hugged him and sighed, feeling like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you Sora." We both smiled at each other.

"Now come on. I wanna see the sun and tell you about my adventures!" Sora ran up the stairs smiling madly, I followed him. When we got on deck we saw both axel and Riku mopping the deck. I walked over to the railing and looked down, gazing at the water. Sora came over to me and looked at the water.

"Whatcha thinking Rox?" I twiddled my thumbs and smiled.

"Dad said that once we mated we gained other powers right?" I looked at him and he seemed to be in thought.

"Well more like unlocked the powers we already had but yes."

"And that our previous "puppy" limitations were gone, correct?" Sora stilled looked confused but smiled anyway. I smiled at him.

"Roxas you've completely lost me."

"That means we can swim." It was like a light bulb turned on finally in Sora's head.

"Then what are we waiting for." We both stripped of our shirts and jumped on the railing; Axel and Riku were facing the other way so they couldn't see us.

"Ready?" I said to Sora, he smiled back at me.

"Set" We both were nervous, never have swam before anyone would.

"GO!" I shouted as both of us jumped off the railing. Whilist falling through the air I could hear Axel and Riku ran to the railing. When I hit the water I felt amazing. Me and Sora could never swim due to our "puppy" limitations so we'd never been in water over two feet. To be completely surrounded by water felt amazing, I felt so weightless. I swam to the surface, where Sora was. We both looked at each other and laughed.

"Roxas!" I could hear Axel yelling, Riku was yelling too.

"Come on. We better get back up there or they'll through a fit." I nodded as I looked around.

"Um hey Sora, how exactly are we going to get back up there?" Sora smiled.

"And here I thought you were the smart one." I laughed when I got the idea.

"I jumped and you catch me."  
"Yep" we both smiled at each, then we both went back underwater, when we got about 2 feet deep we started swimming as fast as we could and with all the strength we had headed for the surface. As soon as my head hit the surface, I quickly transformed into my ferret form, Sora doing to same with his Phoenix form. He caught me softly in his talons and flew us back to where Axel and Riku were standing. As soon as we hit the deck we both transformed back to our human form and before I even had time say anything Axel quickly pulled me into a hug, crushing my face against his chest.

"Never do that again." He whispered in my ear. My smile slowly faded to a frown, I hadn't really thought that my actions might worry Axel. He leaned back and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry." My eyes fell to the ground as he stood up and walked back to where he was. I could feel both Riku's and Sora's eye's on me. I stood up and walked back down the stairs to the lower deck. I wasn't really watching where I was going so I wasn't that surprised when I ran into someone, I feel to the ground, falling flat on my ass.

"You okay Crumpet?" I looked up and saw Xigbar standing there holding a few bowls in his hands.

"Yeah I'm good." Roxas got up. Back when Xigbar thought Roxas was just a dog, he use to have Roxas taste test most of his foods, which Roxas didn't mind at all because Xigbar was an amazing cook.

"Do you need any help?" Xigbar smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Crumpet. I heard Axel was on cleaning duty today." I followed him to the kitchen. One thing I could do without was the nickname. I did happen to love crumpets and due to this Xigbar had just decided to always call me that. When we got to the kitchen he had my chop vegetables and clean some dish's. After about an hour of complete silence Xigbar finally spoke up.

"So what's up? We're no strangers and you were never this quite even when all you did was bark." Their backs were towards each other, as he was stirring something on the stove and Roxas was washing dishes. Roxas sighed as he stared into the soapy water.

"Well…earlier me and Sora, he's my brother I don't think you've meet him, we decided to jump in the water cause we've never really swam before and we were just having fun. I didn't think it would bother Axel or Riku because they were cleaning but when me and Sora came back onto the deck Axel ran over to me and the fear in his eyes…it just kinda got to me. I didn't figure it would bother him but apparently it did. Very much so…" I sighed.

"Hmm..." it went silent for a while till Xigbar finally spoke up. "You gotta understand Crumpet, Axel keeps to himself. He may be friendly but he keeps his emotions looked up and keeps most people out, and to those people he does let in he gets very protective over them. You probably almost gave him a heart attack with the little stunt you did. You've got to be careful what you did around Ax." I stopped washing for a minute thought about what he had said.

"Okay…I guess I'll have to think about my actions more."

"That-a-boy." I could hear the smile in Xigbar's voice, bringing a small smile to mine as well. I went back to washing dash's when the kitchen door swung open.

"Roxas!" I turned around and saw Sora standing there.

"Sora?" he walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." He smiled as he tried tugging me to go with him. I sighed and looked over to Xigbar who was still focusing on what he was cooking on the stove.

"Go ahead Crumpet, I'm almost done here. Have fun with your brother. Thanks for the help." I smiled as I took off the rubber gloves I was wearing.

"Thanks Xiggy." I laughed as he snorted at the nickname I gave him. Sora then pulled me out of the kitchen and just kind of stood there, looking right and left.

"What's the matter Sora?" Sora tapped his chin and pointed left.

"This way." I laughed as we started walking left. I hadn't really explored the ship that much, I usually only followed Axel wherever he went.

"You don't know where your going do you?" I asked Sora as we went down another hallway. This truly was a huge ship.

"Not a clue. You?" I shock my head.

"Nope." We both laughed when a door opened and out walked the blue haired hunter. His yellow eyes imminently focused on me and Sora. We both stopped and our smiles slowly faded.

"Well, Well, What do we have here?" He smiled and you could see his canines. I stepped in front of Sora and glared at him.

"What do you want you mangy dog." He snared at me.

"Are you sure you should be talking. I'm pretty sure my last mark on you is still there." I could hear him cracking his hands, his claws growing sharper.

"You sure you want to do that, your master might get upset." I laughed mockingly as I could feel my canines grow and I could feel the husky in me get ready to come out if a fight broke out. I could sense Sora getting ready with his wolf form as well.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your master as well" He stared to transform as did I and Sora. He looked like an overgrown blue wolf, typical of a hunter. He probably out weighted me and Sora combined and was about double the size of Sora, which meant we had the upper hand in the small hallway.

"I have no master." I growled as I ran towards him, Sora following me. Sora leapt in front of me and went for his throat, he quickly grabbed Sora by the back of his neck and threw him back down the hallway, which gave me the opening to run under his front legs and sunk my teeth into his belly. The rest of him may have been muscular there's always some sort of fat on the stomach and he couldn't get me out from under him because of his size. Her howled as he tried reaching under himself and grabbing me, which gave Sora the opening to run in and grab the back of his neck. He howled in pain again as he tried to throw Sora into the wall. He managed to slam Sora into the wall, making him loss his grip and then proceed to throw him again down the hallway and into the adjacent wall. He dung his back claws into my bum and made a deep gash, I could feel the blood run down my back as I let out a loud yelp, causing me to release my grip from his stomach allowing him to jump backwards and capture my throat in his jaws. He held me tight enough that I couldn't get out of it but loose enough to breath.

"Release him now." Came the stern voice that I knew belonged to the captain. He released his hold on my neck and transformed back and walking to where the captain had appeared. Sora, who had already transformed back into his human form, ran to over to me. I quickly transformed back and glared at the hunter. A small smirk was stuck to his lips. The captain wasn't exactly glaring at me and Sora but he didn't look to happy.

"You two are members of this crew now and you need to start following the rules, and the main rule is to NOT start fights with other crew members, especially those who are higher ranked then you." He then turned the other way and proceed back in the room that the hunter had come from earlier, after the captain had entered the room, the hunter smirked again at us as he too entered the room and closed the door.

"Are you okay Rox?" I could feel the blood still coming out of my back and I could feel the puncture wounds on my throat seep blood as well. He took my shirt off and wrapped it around the wound on the back, so the blood would slow down and we wouldn't track blood everywhere.

"Yeah, let's get back to the room." He helped me get up and a noticed he had a bruise on the back of neck and a bigger one on his back. I frowned knowing that he was in pain as well. We stumbled back to Axel's room, following his scent as our only guide. Thankfully Axel had left his door unlocked and we entered, Sora quickly found Axel's first-aid kit and started cleaning up my wounds. After about ten minutes he had gotten both of my wounds cleaned and wrapped. I asked if he wanted me to put anything on his, which surprisingly you could see through his white t-shirt. I noticed then that he was wearing what looked to be a pair of Riku's shirts. Lucky he and Riku looked to be the same size waist wise. Axel wore 4 whole sizes bigger then me. I snorted at that, causing Sora to look at me oddly.

"What?"

"You're wearing Riku's shorts." Sora looked down and blushed. We both were sitting on Axel's twin sized bed, it was a miracle honestly that me and Axel could sleep in such a small bed.

"Yeah, the pants I was wearing kind of…disappeared after last nights actions." He giggled looking at me. "Why don't you wear Axel's clothing." I snorted.

"Cause he's got freaking women hips and wears 4 whole sizes bigger then me and geez his shirts could be considered a dress on me due to how tall he is."

"He would probably like seeing that." Both of us burst into laughs.

"You perv." I managed to say through my fits of laughs. It was then that Axel's door opened and in walked Axel and Riku.

"What are you two doing?" Riku said as Sora got up from the bed. I looked over to Axel and saw that his attention was drawn to my wrapped neck. My smile slowly faded away. I could feel Riku and Sora look at me and Axel. The two slowly excited the room, Axel closing the door after them.

"What happened to your neck?" He finally said as he walked to me, slowly raising his hand and slightly touching my neck, making me flinch.

"It's nothing, me and Sora just kind of got into a fight." This made Axel step back and he looked me straight in my eyes, which seeing as I was sitting on the bed and he was standing was actually quite difficult.

"With who?!" his voice even seemed angry. I gulped as I looked to the floor, but Axel proceed to kneel on the floor and grab my chin, making me look at him. "With who!?" he repeated.

"The hunter." Axel's eyes went wide.

"You mean Saïx!? You picked a fight with Saïx?!" I tried to look away from him but his hand kept my head from moving.

"I'm sorry. You just can't expect me to be nice with him. That mangy dog. I just can't do it!" I closed my eyes since that was better then looking into Axel's angry acid ones.

"Ahh! Roxas!" He got up and walked away from me. "You just can't do that! You need to act at least civil to him! He's higher up then you! Why can't you do that?" I opened my eyes to see him pacing back and forth, I didn't want to get mad but I was getting a bit upset, I stood up clenching my fists.

"He's a HUNTER Axel! Hunter's and Shifters are sworn enemy's! Can't you just understand that!" He stopped his pacing and glared at me.

"How do you expect me to UNDERSTAND anything! You won't TELL me anything!" And this is when all my anger vanished and I slid to the floor.

"Your right." I could feel the tears start to form. "Your right. Your right about everything. I don't tell you…and it's because I'm always afraid that the more you know about me…about what I am…I'm always afraid that you'll hate me, leave me, forgot all about me." I couldn't control the tears as they started flowing down my checks. "And I couldn't leave with it if you hated me because of what I am." my sobs over took me and I couldn't form words anymore. Axel came over and knelt down on the floor as well and wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head into his shirt as he started rubbing my back.

"It's okay Roxas. Shh…I want to know more about you. I want to know everything I can about you and your species. I don't want there to be any secrets between the two of us. I want you to feel comfortable telling me things. I won't hate you; I will never hate you because of what you are. Shh, please stop crying." I hiccupped a few times and finally the tears stopped flowing. I pulled back from Axel a little and he smiled at me, whipping my tears away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got up and tried to find something to blow my noise on. Axel got up and handed me a tissue.

"Don't apologize for crying. Everything's alright." I smiled up at him after I finished blowing my nose. He walked past me and sat on the bed. "Now come sit in front of me so we can talk." I nodded and sat in front of him on the bed. "First please explain to me why you jumped into the water this morning." I took a deep breath and tried finding my words.

"Okay so when a shifter's born all of their power's sealed away, the only 'power' they have is being able to shift into their other forms. We call these 'Puppy' limitations. When a shifter mates the 'puppy' limitations are lifted and a shifter has the full ability of their powers." I could see the questionable look in Axel's eyes so I continued. "'Puppy' limitations are needed because for one, a younger shifter would not be able to control their powers, and two, shifters have a lot of power so in order to make sure none of them tried to control everyone and be a 'loner' per say, they have to mate in order to gain their real powers."

"So couldn't they just kill their mate and still have their powers? And what does this have to do with the water thing?"

"I'll get to that later, and well one of the 'Puppy' limitations is that we can't swim, we automatically sink and we would drown. Me and Sora have never been able to swim so when we saw the water this morning we had the urge to try to swim." Axel nodded his head trying to understand everything I has said.

"Okay, so what about Hunter's and Shifters then?" I looked up to the ceiling, once again trying to gather my words.

"Well a long time ago, in a world far away." I stopped for a minute thinking about what I said, I didn't mean for it to sound like stars wars or anything…

"Roxas?" oh right the story.

"So on this world there was three main species, a more docile type of humans, Shifters and Hunters. The three basically looked alike, no 'human' could tell the three races apart, but the Hunters and Shifters could. The Shifter's had no problem with the Hunters, which they weren't called Hunters back then, but the Hunter's hated Shifters. They called them freak of nature and said my kind should only exist as slaves and pets. So they naturally started hunting my kind. Hunter's were the same as 'humans' except all of their senses were ten times better. My kind didn't want to fight so the fled. The hunter's soon turned it into a game, seeing who kill the highest number of Shifters. Shifter's ended up having to flee the whole world together, they ended up in all parts of the world's, this only making the 'game' more fun for the Hunters. Both bloodlines of hunters and shifters has grown thin and so little of us remain now a days." I looked down and then back at Axel, who seemed to be very interested.

"But…Saïx can turn into a wolf, doesn't that make him one of you." I snorted at the thought.

"No, this is where the "Master" clan comes in." a light bulb seemed to come on in Axel's head.

"On that's what you call Captain Xemnas right?" I nodded.

"Those of the Master clan were even more evil then the hunters. The master clan was originally started up by six human's who seemed to be gifted with powers. Stronger powers then the Hunters. They could actually control shifters and make them do their bidding. Hunter's naturally flocked to them; cause in the end how fun is it really to kill something that doesn't fight back. The master clan usually had at least ten hunters who followed them, and when a Master found a shifter he would control them and entertain the hunters. During the time a Master controlled a shifter, the shifter them self could see, and feel everything that was happening but couldn't do anything about it. The Master's got over cocky in their ability and started killing each other, just so they could be the only master and have an army of Hunters. As the years went by they did succeed in killing all of themselves, excluding one, Xemnas's father or grandfather of sort. But at the same time the hunter's numbers had begun to fall dramatically. To make sure the hunter's were stronger then anything else they began hunting other things, like vampires and werewolves, to gain their power and be transformed. Saïx has werewolf blood, thus his ability to transform. But he is nothing like us." I scrunched my nose up again thinking about it.

"Oh…so what kinds of power do you have? Now that your "puppy" limitations are gone?" I looked down at the sheets, a frown plastered on my lips.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. Our father isn't allowed to teach us anything or tell us anything about our powers until after we've mated. So both me and Sora have no idea what powers we hold. We knew certain things we can DO now that our limitations are gone but power wise, I have no idea." Axel nodded, thinking about this.

"Okay well I only have one more question and then we can be done for tonight, okay?" I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Sure"

"Okay so this morning you told Xemnas that there would be proof enough tomorrow…what did you mean by this?" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I'd figure he'd ask about that. I shifted uneasily at first but shock it off.

"Well…damn this is going to be hard." I looked up at him then down to the floor, then back at him. "Well…Have you…err…oh I got it! A cat, have you ever had a pet cat? A pet female cat that wasn't fixed?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well yes once, the orphanage had a female cat that hung around outside who wasn't fixed." I smiled at him but really at myself for thinking of such a great example.

"Okay did you ever see it when it was in heat?" I got that look again but he nodded.

"Yeah, it wouldn't shut up and kept wanting to get pregnant."

"Well starting tomorrow that's going to be how I am." This time the look he gave me kind of read 'what the hell?' I sighed knowing I'd have to explain my self better. "Shifters, even female ones, don't go in 'heat' per say, until after they've been mated. This is to save the family from any un-wanted and un-pure babies. But when a shifter does go through heat it basically wants to fuck and get pregnant, or if the shifter is dominant, then get it's mate pregnant. Basically we get extremely horny for about two days and there's nothing that stops us. We also release a hormone that cause's us to release a type of smell, no one but the mate can smell it and it also makes the mate extremely horny as well. This is a main reason why so many shifters are usually great, great, grandparents before they die. Must shifters get pregnant during their first heat cycle, which always happens two day's after they mated. Which is tomorrow." Axel's face looked completely blank.

"Couldn't you guys just…you know use self control?" I let out a small laugh.

"I personally have never gone through a heat cycle, but mother has told me and Sora, since dad didn't like to speak of such things, that when your in your heat cycle and you don't…ya'know, then you hurt, extremely bad and the more you hold the urge in the worse it hurt." Axel nodded.

"So there's really no way you can really resist it unless you want to cause yourself to go through a lot of pain?" I nodded. "Hmm...Well then I guess for the next two day's it's going to be pretty interesting." He laughed as he fell backwards and landed on his pillow. I laughed as I climbed over next to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah…I'm sorry for how I'll act, I'll try to control myself but I don't really know what to expect." He wrapped his arm around me, still looking at the ceiling.  
"Me nether Rox…Me nether."

* * *

Okay so did you guys like it? lol well i hope you did and i hope the part with Roxas explaining everything wasn't boring : (

Okay so important AR, i REALLY need your guy's opinion for the next two chapters. As of right now it could go two ways. Ether Chap. 8 would be a Sora/Riku lemon, and Chap. 9 could be a Axel/Roxas lemon (well i mean there'd be other things in the chapter besides just a lemon, the chap. woud just must likely END in a lemon) or i could just fast foward the two days of them being in heat and just mention what happened but not go in full detail. I'd honestly rather just write out the lemon (even though i've never written one and they probably woulnd't be the best) then to just skip everything BUT i want you guys to decided. I have this rated T so i'd have to change the rating to M...but what do you guys think? Please leave your opinion's in a review (and don't say it's my choice cause I'm the author, i want this story to be good and i don't want to ruin and make people stop reading cause of the lemon). Thank you : )

I usually don't like saying i need 8-10 reviews to update this again but i really would like to hear from atleast 8-10 of you guys before starting to write the next chapter : ( so please reveiw and tell me your opinion : )

Thank you so much and thank you for reading my story.


	8. Memories

Hey guys :) It's been a while...well actually a few years... but um well yeah, life kinda hit me full force with senior year in high school and now freshmen year in college..but like i promised a few of you who sent me PM's i have been working on this story :) i've actually had these chapters done for a while now but haven't put them up due to my -still- lack of a beta reader. But i figured if you guys read the start of the story why not continue reading it. Anyway i know a lot of people said i should do a lemon but i just couldn't lol. Im not confident in myself yet to write one. BUT you will be getting some M rated stuff next chapter :) (which will be put up tonight as well) and hopefully i will end up putting a lemon in here but just not right now.

But yep heres chap. 8 :) and following my pattern it's in Sora's POV. Enjoy

* * *

I yawned as I felt Riku move; I slowly lifted my eyes to see him smiling at me.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" His voice was so soft and caring. I smiled and shook my head. "Well that's good." Our arms wrapped around each other and I could see the mark I left on his shoulder was still red and a bit puffy. The symbol should appear soon. I looked back at him, his eyes seemed to dart from me to the wall; he was also biting on his lower lip. I could tell he wanted to ask something.

"Are you going to ask your question or just keep trying to think of how to ask me to answer your question?" I laughed a little as he looked at me confusingly. I was able to read facial expressions very well seeing as I grew up with Roxas. He doesn't really like voicing his emotions but his face shows all.

"Well…I…" Riku stuttered not looking me in the eyes.

"You?" I asked trying to get him to continue his question.

"I was wondering if you could explain what the captain is? Roxas said he was the last of the master clan. What is that?" Riku's eyes slowly made their way to mine. I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Well…hmm how do I explain this? Roxie was always better at explaining." I let out another sigh trying to gather my thoughts. "Well you see...Humans, like yourself; keep pets like Dogs and Cats. Well the Master clan is kind of like your species…kinda. They look just like humans but they can smell out shifters a mile away by a distinct scent that we let off. They also have this power where they can make us do their bidding. It's a lot different from the power that mate's have over shifters. The control power that a Master has can actually make a shifter transform into this hideous beast, that only they can control. The Master's realized this power very soon and started keeping shifters as pets, as humans would a dog, and if anyone threatened them they would just transform their strongest shifter and kill the enemy, this giving shifters a very bad name, another reason humans started killing us, but it wasn't the worst thing. Those of Master blood also started forcibly mating the most powerful shifter's to get an even stronger transform. Though what they didn't realize was as they did this, the shifter's transformed form got even more un-controllable. The masters noticed this after a while, but it didn't seem to bother them, but soon enough they turned on each other. Whoever could kill or command the strongest shifters and Hunters would be head of the race. A lot of shifter families went to hiding, like my family did, so they could stay away from the last few hunters and masters that were left." I finally opened my eyes and looked at Riku. His face was that of surprise but also had a tab bit of anger in there.

"Wow…I never thought that shifter's went through so much…but tell me…what would happen if you and Roxas ever transformed?" I cringed and looked away from Riku. I shook my head.

"Nothing good would ever come with it." Riku placed a hand on my cheek and stroked it gently.

"Have you ever..?" He didn't even have to finish the sentence; I knew what he was going to say.

"I haven't no…" I could feel Riku sigh in relief. "But Roxas has…" I closed my eyes again and placed my forehead on his chest. "It was when we were 13. We had just moved to this one town and it started out as a normal day. Me and Rox had just gotten off from school and was walking home when…well things took a turn for the worse."

-Flashback-

"_Hey Blondie" we heard a boy call out. Roxas and I looked behind us to see Seifer and his crew. They were the neighborhood bullies. He walked up to us; well he was really in front of Roxas not me._

"_Haven't seen you two before." He smirked looking down at us, which only felt worse because we were so short, especially for our age. _

"_Yeah. We're new here. Got a problem with it?" Roxas stepped forward a little and looked Seifer straight in the eyes. _

"_Punk, better watch who you're talking to." He then pushed Roxas harshly making him fall on the ground. _

"_And you!" Seifer then came face to face with me. I hadn't even said anything. "What's your name?" He poked my chest with his finger. My mouth was open a little but I didn't answer him. This boy scarred me. _

"_Hey don't ignore Seifer when he's talking to you, you know." One of Seifer's lackey's said. _

"_Speak" the other had said._

"_I'll teach you to not ignore me" Seifer's left hand grabbed my shirt collar while his right one was pulled into a fist and was ready to punch me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but didn't get one. When I opened my eyes I saw Roxas standing to the right of me holding Seifer's right wrist. _

"_Hey what do you think you're doing?" Seifer let go of me to grab the hand that was holding his wrist._

"_Don't you ever touch my brother" I could hear Roxas growl. I fell to the ground staring up at my brother; I had never seen him like this. It was when I heard a sickening crack and Seifer's scream did I know something was wrong. Roxas' eyes were glowing red. His ears started to grow pointer and bigger, as like cat ears. His canines slid out of his mouth growing longer and sharper. I glanced at the humans and they were staring with fright at my brother. _

"_He…hey! Don't hurt Sef, you know!" The brut yelled as he ran for Roxas with his fist drawn back. I saw a smile grace its way to Roxas' lips. I shut my eyes at that moment and held my hands over my ears. I could hear muffled shouts and screams for awhile but then everything went silent. I opened my eyes and saw a sight I wished I hadn't. My twin brother was covered head to toe in blood; the 3 humans lay on the ground broken, beaten, and bleeding. What made it worse was the mincing laugh that escaped my brother. He looked at me, his eyes begging for more bloodlust. I shook as he took a step towards me. I had, during the fight, crawled all the way to the fence that ran alongside the sidewalk. _

"_SORA!" I heard my father's voice scream. I looked to my left to see him running full speed in his wolven form. Roxas saw him too and started running the opposite way. Dad followed after him. I saw mom come to me and hugged me close. Before I realized I had passed out. When I awoke I found myself in my bed. I looked over to see Roxas's lying on his own bed. His stomach was bandaged up pretty good._

-End Flashback-

Riku patted my back and kissed the top of my head.

"What happened to your brother and father after you fainted?" His voice was wary but I shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know. Dad refuses to tell me, mom just breaks down crying when I ask about it and Roxas says he doesn't remember any of it. Now though…we act like it never happened. It's like a bad memory that everyone has yet no one wants to think about it." I could feel Riku nod his head.

"Well…let's change the subject. You hungry?" Riku smiled as I looked up at him.

"You know it" I giggled as a smile spread across my face.

"Then let's get some clothes on then we'll go to the kitchen and see if Lux has any leftovers." I think even if this ship is being controlled by someone with Master blood that I was going to have a good time. I had a mate at least and one that I really did love even if I had only re-known him for not even a day yet. I chuckled to myself as the two of us got out of bed.

* * *

So that's chap. 8 :) tell me what you guys think. Now i'm off to review chap. 9 one last time before posting it. Thanks for reading and possibly reviewing.


	9. Times like this

And here's chapter 9 as promised : ) I have chapter 10 almost done but my roommates trying to sleep, so you guys will have to wait a little bit for that one. (not as long as your wait for chap. 8 though lol ) Hope you guys like this :)

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of Axel's skin under mine, I could hear his heart beat and for some reason this turned me on. I grunted at the thought and tried to move off him when a shooting pain went up and down my spine.

"Shit" I sneered as I squeezed my eyes shut. Axel grunted and I could feel him move his arm so it ran up and down my back.

"What's wrong?" He said very groggy like. I kind of felt bad for waking him up but this pain…damn this pain.

"My back" He continued running his fingers up and down my spine and that's when I noticed…and I'm pretty sure Axel noticed it too.

"Hmm, must not be in that much pain if you're that excited." I could feel his thumb slip under the elastic of my boxers and my head shot up to look at him. "Yes?" His lips curved up into a cat like smile.

"No" I said stiffly as I sat up slowly, the pain in my back slowly getting less noticeable.

"Aw why not?" He actually purred as he sat up. Why was this…sexy, and before I know what I was doing a growl escaped from my lips. I slowly pushed him down and crawled on him, our foreheads touching. The look in his eyes was so erotic. "Well?" his breath skimmed my lips as they came within centimeters from his. Then a knock came to the door.

"Guess you answer the door." A smile graced my lips and as I watched his beautiful lips turn into a frown and roll me off of him as he got up. A slight ting made me flinch, reminding me of the almost gone pain, but I brushed it off as I pulled the cover's over me and inhaled the scent. _Damn, I needed to get this whole in heat thing in check. I couldn't let it get in the way; I was not allowed to have sexual relations with him…or at least not for two days. Mmm but after that. _I couldn't help but watch as he bent down to retrieve some pants. _NO! Impure thoughts._ I scolded myself and ducked my head under the sheets. Another knock came to the door.

"One minute." I could hear him pull up his zipper and open the door. "Dem?"

"Xemnas wants to see you in his office. And he say's to bring Roxas."

"Okay? You okay Dem?" I could hear worried laced in axel's voice and poked my head from the covers and noticed demyx standing in the door way, strangely looking at the floor.

"Umm..look Axel, I'm your friend and you know I see you as a brother….but I can't look at you with the tip of your penis sticking out of your pants." There was a moment of silent, then the door slam, then I busted into laughter. Tears actually rolled from my eyes as I tossed and turned on the bed. Axel turned around and a hitch caught itself in my throat as I saw his face. He practically jumped on me and lowered his head next to mine.

"You know you want to suck it." He whispered in my ears and I couldn't help but let loss a moan. He started kissing my neck and I couldn't help but let my hands wonder his body. _Wasn't I supposed to remember something…SHIT! _

"NO!" I pushed Axel off me and quickly got up and slid off the bed.

"No, no, no. That's all I hear from you." Before I realized it, Axel's hands were on my chest and his mouth found it back to my ear. "You screaming my name would sound a lot better." He licked my ear and I could feel another moan pass through my lips, but I had to stay strong.

"No, look Axel," I turned around and pushed him to sit on the bed and looked at him. "You make me melt, you don't know how much I just want to lie on that bed right now and scream your name." I could see him perk up and lick his lips, geez why did he have to be so sexy. "But you're only horny because of the scent and I don't feel like getting knocked up, so you are going to have to control yourself, just as much as I'm trying to do right now. Now get dressed and let's go to Xemnas'." He looked disappointed but not mad, thankfully.

"Yeah I know. I don't know what's coming over me. But your right." I smiled as he got up and put an innocent kiss on my lips. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You just want to get in my pants." He let out a laugh and pulled away from me, choosing to tuck his manhood in his pants and grab a shirt. I smiled looking at him and picked up my shirt. _This isn't going to be so bad, I can totally do this. _

"Oh and by the way." He looked back at me and smiled. "Your face is cute." He walked over and kissed under my right eye.

"Huh?" I reached up and felt a little tingle on my cheek; I hadn't even noticed it felt odd. "What does it look like?" Axel smiled.

"Kind of like this." He pointed to his teardrop tattoo on his face.

"Cute." I smiled and I could tell a blush spread across my face. I smiled and turned toward the door.

"Guess we shouldn't make Xemnas wait any longer then he has."

"Yeah guess you're right." I followed him out the door and we walked in silent down the hall and up some stares. We reached a door and I couldn't help but flinch at the fight me and Sora had gotten ourselves in yesterday. The pain from his attacks had long since stopped hurting but I couldn't help but wondered how Sora was. Axel raised his hand to knock but a call came from inside for us to come in. He opened the door and I noticed Xemnas was sitting at a desk with Saix by his side.

"Welcome." A creepy smile came to his face and I couldn't help but shiver and step behind Axel. "Well isn't that cute. Saix why don't you go and check how the seas are looking." Saix nodded and walked out of the room. When the door finally closed, Xemnas turned his attention back to us. "Sit, please." His smile didn't look innocent, but I could tell Axel was relaxed and felt no threat from the man, so we both took a seat in the two neatly placed chairs in front of the desk.

"Is there something you needed captain?" Axel smiled at the man, why could he be so relaxed. I wanted to growl but knew that wouldn't solve anything.

"I see the mark has finally shown itself on you Roxas, it looks nice. Glad to see you're so obedient." I glared at him but didn't say anything, which made his smile grow larger. "Anyway I didn't come here to complement you. There are a few things I need to discuss with you two." His smile dropped and looked back at Axel. "As I said you, Roxas, will start helping with raids next week, but before we can risk you losing your life due to your own lack of knowledgment, we will be pulling shore in three days. There you and your brother will learn from a friend of mine to control and use your power and how to be controlled by your mates" I looked at him questionably.

"Why?" that was a silly question I know, but I needed to know…just what was he planning in the long run?

"Well you won't be very helpful to me if you can't control yourself and I don't need Axel being killed in the process." I could feel axel's eyes on me and I knew I'd have to talk to him later.

"No, that's not what I wanted to know. Why go through the trouble? Why not just control me and Sora, force us to kill anyone you wanted." Axel still looked concerned but I didn't want to let it bother me for now.

"Oh now let's not talk about that." His smile returned and I had the instant urge to just go and rip it off his face. "But instead how's your cycle going?" I completely froze as he got up from his chair. He walked around behind me and grabbed my shoulders, and whispered in my ear. "I bet you just want to rip his clothes off right now." My breath stopped and I could hear my heart pound harder, I glanced at axel and noticed how delicious he was. Xemnas laugh brought me from my fantasy and I sneered at him. He stood up and called for Saix to come back in. "Anyway getting back to the reason I brought you here." He sat back at his desk and Saix placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't want any mishaps to happen, so Roxas will be separated from you Axel and placed in a solitary confinement room until his cycle is over." My heart sank a little and I couldn't help but notice Axel jump from his chair.

"You've got to be kidding me. Look I can control myself, nothing will happen." He banged his fist on the desk and looked literally pissed. Xemnas' smile crept backed onto his face as he shook his head.

"Look Axel, I know you're upset but you've never seen a shifter in heat. I have, and trust me, you may be able to handle your and his urges right now, but they get worse." His smile faded and look of concern wrapped his face. "I've seen a shifter practically kill themselves during their cycle, and I've seen one forcefully rape their mate. I know what they are capable of, trust me. My grandfather always thought it was important to know your enemies inside and out, so I know what will happen if he stays with you for these two nights. I'm just concerned about your safety." Xemnas glanced at me and my eyes fell to the floor.

"But Xemnas," axel started but I quickly cut him off.

"No Axel, it's okay. I don't want to hurt you so it's probably best that I'm not with you." I smiled up at him as he looked my way.

"Yeah but," he walked over to me and knelt down so he could look me in the eyes. "I don't want you going through this by yourself." He looked sad and it just killed me to put on a fake smile on.

"Look, I'll be fine. I'm not a child." He leaned in and kissed me.

"I know." We both looked into each other's eyes, and I could fell Saix's hand tighten on my shoulder. I slowly stood up and followed Saix out the room. I didn't have the heart to look at Axel as I left, because something inside me just felt like my heart was breaking, but this was for the good of Axel so I had to do it. Saix didn't say anything as he led me down some stairs; I swore we were probably on the last level of the boat before we stopped. He took a key from his pocket and opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I made my way in and shut the door. It was only till after I heard the click of the key and his steps fade away did I finally sink to the floor and leaned my back against the wall. I looked at my surroundings and saw the room was bare, not even a rat scurried about.

"This is going to be a long two days." I sighed as I closed my eyes.

_-Dream-_

_ I saw Seifer grab Sora's shirt and raised a fist back and that's when it happened. My blood started to boil and I could feel my bones start to shift and crack. Before I knew it Seifer's wrist was in my hand, and Sora was on the ground. I felt a sensation of power over fill me and it felt amazing. Red flashed before my eyes and before I knew it I was covered in blood. I looked around and saw the three humans breathing their last words and it felt amazing. I looked to my left and noticed Sora had crawled all the way to the fence. I had to tell him how amazing it felt to kill, to take someone's life with your own claws. A howl pierced my ears and I saw father running towards me. I don't know why I decided to run, but before I knew it my legs were moving and the world around me started to twist and turn in ways I didn't know were possible. I finally forced myself to stop and my head felt like it was spinning. I turned around to see my father in front of me, his teeth bared. The adrenaline escaped my body just as quickly as it came._

_ "Dad?" I said and noticed even my voice sounded weird._

_ "Son, get a hold of yourself!" He growled and for some reason a pang in my stomach made me bend over. The pain was unbearable and before I knew what I was doing, I started clawing at my stomach making huge gashes. _

_ "Get it out, papa. I don't want this." Tears started streaming through my eyes as I felt my dad leap on me and hold my arms up. _

_ "Shush now my son. Look into my eyes." As soon as I meet his crystal blue eyes, mine closed and blackness surrounded me. _

"Mm..." my eyes fluttered open and I noticed I was no longer leaning by the wall but literally sprawled out on the ground. I yawned and looked around me, temporally forgetting where I was. I then noticed a bed on the other side of the wall; I wonder how I missed that the first time I had looked. Well I guess it didn't help that dogs don't have the best of night version. I crawled over it, noticing how weak I felt after that dream.

"I haven't dreamed about that for awhile." I said to myself as I climbed onto the bed. The soft bed, well not really soft but anything was better than the floor, made my mind travel to other things, mainly Axel, which made my hand travel to other things as well. I guess the guiltiness of my pleasuring myself went away after a few times, but soon it wasn't enough. I began to wither in want, no need, of contact from Axel. Before I knew what I was doing I was shouting and moaning his name as I scrapped at the door and threw myself around the small room. I must of sounded and looked silly, but my body wouldn't listen to my brain as I did this, I was just glad no one was here to hear me.

"Roxas?" I stopped my moaning and groaning and instantly fled to the door and listened carefully. "Roxas is that you?" I could hear his sweet voice, the way he said my name made me moan in pleasure.

"Axel, what are you doing here? Please let me out. I need you so bad right now. My body aches for yours." I could hear his back slide against the door and his scent flowed in under the door.

"Trust me, there's nothing more I would like then that right now." I could smell the small change in his scent and knew he was just as aroused as I was.

"Why are you here? To taunt me with things I can't have." My spine began to cringe again and I now knew the pain my mother had spoke of.

"Xemnas had said you were making a lot of noise and asked me to see if being with you would quite you down." Thankfully with the pain, came the slow disappearance of the arousal. "How are you holding up?" I sank to the floor and had the back of my head pressed against the door.

"I couldn't tell you how many times I've jacked off, and the dirty thoughts of you in my head, but the pain has made most of that disappear, so good at the moment. I would choose this pain," I squinted as it intensified for a moment, when it finally went back down and I could catch my breath I spoke again. "I would choose it over what I've gone through so far today. How are you holding up? And Sora, how's Sora doing?" I pressed my back to the cool wood and the pain seemed to lessen a little more.

"I've been doing fine, your scent is what sends me off and when I'm up on deck, it's like nothing is different. And well, I hate to tell you this, but Sora's doing fine. He's acting completely normal. Riku's not allowed to have intimacy with him for two days but he's still staying with us." A growl escaped from my mouth and I couldn't help but be jealous of Sora. "Look Xemnas has given me permission to stay this whole time as long as you keep quiet, but I can't open the door." I scuffed.

"Well then what good does that do me?" I could hear axel chuckle and it made my ears pick up.

"Just because you don't have me physically, you still have my voice." And all to soon had to pain disappeared and the hotness made my blood rush. The night was filled with our dirty talk and moans, but thankfully the pain was gone for now.

* * *

And yeps thats that :) Next chapter will hopefully be up before next week. Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing. Once again i am sorry for all spelling and grammar errors.


	10. Trip to the past

Hey all :) See i told you i'd have this chapter for you guys soon. I'm actually pretty surprised, this is probably the longest Sora chapter yet lol. Probably doesn't help that Riku talks for most of it though. :d Also this chapter helps at the same time as chapter 9, so hopefully it won't be too confusing time wise.

Anyways I'll talk to you guys at the end :) Enjoy.

Also before i forget, I have a tumblr now (Save1410), so if you want to contact me or ask questions about Gotta Love Irony, thats the best way :)

* * *

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" I stormed into Xemnas' office slamming my fists on his desk. I was furious and wasn't even sure where Riku had gone. I stormed so fast out of Axel's when I saw Roxas wasn't there, that I wasn't even sure if Riku had followed me.

"Can I help you?" Xemnas' eyes casually left the paper he was reading and glanced at me, his glasses slid half way down his nose.

"Like I said, Where is my brother?" a growl crept from my throat, and in any other time I would have been embarrassed but didn't even notice it this time.

"Sora! You can't just barge in here." I could hear Riku was slightly out of breath and the anger laced in his voice.

"Oh it's good to see you Riku. Please remove your pet from my office, I am very busy." He actually ignored me and went back to his paper work. Riku came over to me and grabbed my arm, tugging it slightly.

"Come on Sora." I yanked my arm away from him.

"No, where is my brother?" and once again that prick ignored me.

"Sora, stop it! Your embarrassing yourself." Riku yanked me but my feet stayed where they are.

"Please Xemnas, just tell me where he is. I've been searching for him for so long and now that I have him again," tears started to roll down my cheeks and I silently cursed at myself. "Please, don't take him away from me." Riku's grip loosened a little, but tightened as Xemnas took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes.

"Look, your brother is a danger to himself and Axel right now .He needed to be confined until his cycle is over." His face didn't show any expression but I could tell he was annoyed.

"Wait, cycle? He started his already? Why haven't I?" the tears slowly stopped and I was now filled with confusion.

"Hmm…yes. I figured my fathers research was true." Xemnas finally looked my way and motioned for Riku and me to sit down. "As you probably know, twins in shifter's are very rare. My grandfather had only ever run into one set before." His glance ran from me to Riku. "He reported that the youngest in the pair never went through the heat cycle…but I never trusted much of his finding since at that time, he got his information through torture."

"Wait…so I'm sterile?" I squeaked. I had never really thought about it, but I wanted to have children. I wanted to be a father and now I couldn't?

"I never said that, I said they never went through the cycle. " I knitted my brow confused.

"But…that's just not possible."

"I wish there was more I could tell you, but the two didn't live much past 19 years of age so the research ends there." I looked down, kind of saddened.

"Now, if you don't mind. I do actually have a lot of work to do." He motioned towards the door as he slid his glasses back on. "Roxas will be released after tomorrow. And while _you, _Sora, aren't experiencing any symptoms from your cycle, I would like to ask that you and Riku, reframe from participating in any form of sexual intercourse."

"Understood, Captain." Riku bowed a little as he stood up and held his hand out for me. "Come on Sora." A small smile spread across his lips as I took his hand.

"Okay." He helped me up and we headed towards the door. "Thank you for keeping Roxas and Axel safe." I muttered quietly towards Xemnas as we shut the door behind us. We walked in silence as my eyes strayed towards the floor.

"Sora…" I glanced towards Riku and I could see worry in his eyes.

"Yes?" Riku shifted his eyes towards the stairs as we climbed them. He opened and closed his mouth several times before muttering a nothing and led me towards the railing.

"It's just a lot for me to take in…" I said, as I sat on the ground, leaning my back on the railing.

"I wish there was something I could do or say to help you," I could feel him lean on the railing looking out to the ocean, his left leg brushing against my left shoulder. "But my knowledge of Shifters is very basic. I've read a few books, but they are mostly fables and stories. Nothing really helpful."

"I just…I wish I was with my father, or mother.." I brought my knees up and rested my head on them. "They would know what's going on…" I could feel Riku slid down the railing and put his arm around me, bringing me into his chest.

"Sora…" he pressed his forehead to the top of my head. I knew what he wanted to say..

"I have to forget about them…." I could feel his arms stiffen a little but he nodded in response.

"That's the best advice I can give you. I want to help you find them…but we can't leave…we can't leave captain." My head shot up and I could see shock in his teal eyes.

"Why not? What is the deal with you and your captain? You treat him so highly; don't you realize he's keeping Roxas and me here against our will? He's going to force us to fight…to kill people? You think me and Roxas want that?" a quick flash back of Roxas hovering over the humans seeped into my mind but I shook it off. Riku looked at me in pure shook at first but that quickly disappeared. His eyes moved from me and settled on the opposite side of the deck.

"Sora…Captain…he saved mine and Axel's lives..."

_Flashback_

_The night was dark, close to midnight and the only sound that could be heard was a soft pitter, patter on the window as rain slid down it gracefully. The boy with silver hair moved un-easily in his twin-sized bed as he glanced out the window. A frown spread across his young face. "Something isn't right." He muttered quietly as he sat up in bed. He glanced around and noticed all the other boys were asleep; the only motion he saw was a small bit of movement coming from the red head near the door. He silently made his way over to the boy's bed._

_ "Axel…" he whispered and nudged his friends shoulder. Axel turned over and Riku was meet with acid green eyes. "Can't sleep?" Axel frowned as he sat up. _

_ "Something doesn't feel right Riku…" _

_ "I know…come on. I want to go on a walk. Maybe it'll help calm our nerves." Axel nodded as he slid from his bed, he opened the chest at the foot of his bed and handed Riku a plain white shirt. They slowly and silently made their way out of the orphanage, each grabbing a thin jacket and their shoes on the way out. _

_ "Geez, you're too tall for a 12 year old." Riku scuffed as he pulled his hood up, trying to shield his eyes from the rain. _

_ "Not my fault you haven't grown an inch in two years." Riku sent him a glare, earning a laugh from the red head. "So where are we going?" Axel's smile slowly faded as they walked down the long alley way. _

_ "I'm not sure. I figured down to the docks. Maybe the ocean will calm me." Axel made an hmming sound as they made their way to the water. _

_ "I'll never understand why you like the water so much." Axel said frowning a little as Riku sat on the edge and stared at the water as it rocked back and forth. The rain had slowed down to a small drizzle by this time. _

_ "It's just relaxing." Riku hummed._

_ "Whatever you say." Axel looked around tensely; he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on edge. _

_ "You okay Axel?" Riku looked back and could see worry in the young boys eyes. He shifted his eyes to Riku for a second, then back to the water and occasionally looking behind him._

_ "I don't know…" he shifted uneasily. "I usually get a little freaked out being this close to the water…but I feel odd…I thought the feeling would go away when we left the orphanage, but it hasn't. It's actually gotten a bit worse." Axel frowned as glanced to his friend again. _

_ "Hmm..." Riku closed his eyes for a minute, and then slowly got to his feet. "I guess we should go then." Riku looked back at the ocean one last time and he swore he saw something in the distant. "Hey…wait a minute..Is that a boat Axel?" _

_ "Riku…" Axel sighed. _

_ "No, look." He pointed off in the distance and if Axel squinted he could see the faint outline of something. _

_ "It's probably just a trading ship. Come on Riku." Axel grabbed his friends' shoulder and tugged at it slightly. _

_ "No, wait…It has a skull on it's flag!" Riku shouted, as the boat seemed to get closer._

_ "Come on, Riku. If that's a pirate boat, then we really don't need to be here!" Axel physically grabbed Riku's arm, pulling it slightly. _

_ "Pretty smart observation you have there boy." Axel's eyes widened as he turned around abruptly. Glowing yellow eyes, white teeth, and blue fur is what he was meet with. _

_ "Wha?" Riku squeaked as he too turned around and saw the giant wolf like creature, mere inches from Axel. The wolf seemed to smile as he snapped his jaw at the boys, causing a series of events. Axel jumped back, bumping into Riku, which pushed him right into the water, which jerked Axel in due to his hand still being connected to Riku's arm. _

_ "That wasn't very nice of you Saix." The wolf looked to his right, noticed a man with long black dreadlocks walking towards him._

_ "They're just boys, no one will miss them." Saix scuffed as he saw the boys flaying around, being pushed under every few seconds as they were slowly dragged further out to sea._

_ "Didn't I say, not to kill anyone." Saix instantly let out a whimper as he turned around to see the tanned skin of his captain, his master. _

_ "I'm…I'm sure no one will notice." Saix's tail swiftly went between his legs and his ears were pinned down, fear seeping from his words. Xemnas glared at him as he shed himself of his long black coat, and white under shirt. Throwing them at Xaldin who quickly caught them, along with his 2 swords and gun. He quickly jumped in the water and with the strength that came with years of being on a boat, swarm towards the two boys. Reaching the silver haired one first. He quickly swam back to the dock and handed him to Xaldin. _

_ "Please, you have to…find Axel, he can't swim." Riku let out in strained gasps for air, as he slowly passed out. Xemnas frowned as he pushed off the dock in search of the red haired boy. _

_ "Shit." He muttered to himself as he scanned the waters and saw nothing. "There!" He nearly shouted to himself as he saw a small blob poke its way from the water a little ways away. He swam as fast as he could to the boy. When he finally grabbed him, he realized the boy was unconscious, probably for the best since he wasn't fighting the water and just drifting. He grabbed the boy the best he could and made his way back to the dock where his men waited for him. Xaldin pulled the boy up on the dock as Xemnas pulled himself up. Xemnas kneeled down to the boy and listened to the boy's chest. "He's not breathing." He muttered to himself as he started to preform CPR on the young boy. Before long, Axel coughed up a lung full salt water and groaned as he shifted uneasily on the wooden dock._

_ "Get them to the boat." Xemnas motioned as Saix transformed back to his human form and grabbed the red haired boy from the floor. Xaldin held Riku and looked back at Xemnas. _

_ "Are we…?" Xemnas didn't look at him but slipped his shirt back on._

_ "We'll give them a few weeks to get use to the sea life, then we'll train them how to be pirates…at least it'll give em a home." Xaldin nodded as he followed Saix back to the ship. _

_End Flashback_

"Xemnas risked his own life to save ours. Two almost teenagers, who he didn't know or had any connections with." I could feel a tear fall from Riku's eyes and I felt bad about blowing up at him.

"Well…" I shifted un-easily and leaned against him. "He was also the one who put you in danger…" no real anger was left in my voice.

"No Saix put us in danger…" he trailed off and I let my eyes close, drifting slowly into sleep.

* * *

So now you know how Axel and Riku ended up on the ship : ) Also as you probably noticed, Xemnas isn't that bad of a guy. He's actually a very caring person, especially towards his crew. And the "feelings" Axel and Riku have during the flashback will be explained soon, but for now you'll just have to wait : ) I'll try and get chapter 11 up by next week, hopefully i can start on it tonight after i get my homework done, but it's midterm week so no promises.

Also while i only got one review (thank you btw, ADeadBlackRose), i'd like to thank everyone who added this to their favorite stories, and story alerts :) Although i love reading reviews, i love seeing the alerts as well, especially after the 2 year gap.

Sorry for the Spelling and grammar issues, and for the complete lack of knowledge of boats. lol I'll see you guys soon :)


End file.
